The present invention relates to an infrared optical system for handling two infrared (I.R.) beams of differing wavelengths through the same objective lens.
Imaging systems have been proposed in which a target is illuminated by a coherent I.R. source while being simultaneously viewed by an I.R. imaging system. Where it is desired to reduce the size of the apparatus incorporating such a system, both the coherent source and the imaging system might share some optical components, especially in the objective region. Furthermore, size limitations can create problems in the positioning of the coherent source and imaging system for optimum performance.